neoquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Meridell
| name = Meridell | image = | caption = A view Meridell Castle | towns = Trestin White River Lakeside Seaside Meridell Castle | dungeons = dark cave abandoned gold mine underground cave mysterious tower lost city of Phorofor tower on a hill Ramtor's Tower | bosses = Miner foreman Zombom Giant sand grundo Ramtor }} |Conversation with Delkon|Seaside}} Meridell is the location of the first chapter of NeoQuest II. At the time of Rohane's journey, Meridell is under strain from vicious monsters under the spell of Ramtor, King Skarl's advisor that has used magic to control the denizens of Meridell Castle to overthrow Skarl. Storyline |Conversation with Tolain|Trestin}} Rohane first learns of Meridell's troubles in his home town, from the residents and his own mother.Tolain says, "I don't understand why all the animals that live in the nearby lands have become so aggressive lately. Why, I used to be able to walk all the way to White River, at night, without having to worry about a thing. Now, I can't even go out during the day without being set upon by ravenous beasts!" When he reaches White River further conversations imply magical wrongdoing, albeit on the small scale from the Elephante wizard Zombom.Horxas says, "White River's a peaceful town. The bit with the wizard showing up was more excitement than we've seen in all my lifetime! Normally, we just have a few wizards who quietly practice their magics, and the tradesmen who pass through frequently. They ship all manner of goods through here, although business has dried up a bit, now that the bridge is unusable." At Zombom's defeat, Rohane learns that Zombom was serving under a master, and Adelan of White River suggests that the only possible master Zombom could be serving would be none other than Ramtor.Adelan says, "His master, eh? So he was not behind this by himself? That makes a certain kind of sense, I suppose. The only other person I can think of powerful enough to put Zombom up to what he did would be... but it can't be." Adelan hesitates for a moment, and looks around suspiciously. "The king's advisor, Ramtor, was rumored to be a powerful spellcaster... but I can't imagine why he'd want the bridge frozen up. The last I heard, the king had taken ill... but this far from the castle, who knows what's going on there?" Rohane, and the then-met Mipsy travel to Meridell Castle and force Ramtor to flee to his tower at the islet of southeastern Meridell. In the basement of Ramtor's tower Rohane and Mipsy can speak with King Skarl, who confirms to the pair that Ramtor is a powerful wizard and that defeating him is the only way to reinstall peace to Meridell.King Skarl leaps to his feet. His eyes glint. "Indeed? Then you will need to defeat Ramtor, for he alone has the keys to my cell. He is on the uppermost level of this tower, unless I miss my guess. I wish there were any other advice or information I could give you about him... but he is a powerful wizard. You will need all your strength to defeat him. Good luck." The closing cutscene of Meridell shows King Skarl released, in power once more, and declaring the day to be forever remember as "Rohane day". Overview Geography The bulk of Meridell is made up of two large landmasses, each with several small strips of land holding large pieces of the land together. Meridell is surrounded on all sides by water, and contains three notable lakes inland as well. There are many forests, caves, and even a desert. Populace The few towns of Meridell, Trestin, White River, Lakeside, and Seaside, are each self-supporting, each garnered for prosperity based on their geographic location. For example, Trestin is seen to rely on animals which suggests a sort of farming village, while the village of Seaside has docks and fisherman which suggests a port-style town. The lost city of Phorofor is a deserted town that was formerly a thriving city until the oasis it was situated next to dried up.The undead merchant says, "Well, ages past, it was right next to an oasis, which I guess has dried up. The city became abandoned, then, having no source for water. I lived and died here before that ever happened, though." The undead merchant of Phorofor tells Rohane and Mipsy that Ramtor used magic to resurrect all the corpses in Meridell to do his bidding.The undead merchant says, "Imagine my surprise when I found myself awaking, then, and clawing my way out of my grave! It seems an evil wizard had resurrected all the corpses in the city for his own nefarious deeds. I wasn't interested in fighting in his army, though, so I hid away. When the king's wizards came to destroy him, it was an awful battle... but I stayed hidden, so I survived." Government King Skarl was the monarch of Meridell, although conversations with characters reveal he relied on his advisor, Ramtor's, advice.Delkon says, "Avast, well, seems this advisor, Ramtor, was long a loyal advisor to the king, but of late he decided that power was more his style. I don't think he's killed the king, though no one's seen the old lad in weeks now. But it was about that same time that Ramtor laid his curse upon the land, and that's why we've got all these ruddy animals going berserk in the wilds." Eventually, Ramtor imprisoned the king and set a sort of spell over Meridell Castle which controlled the residents of the castle.Countess Haren smiles as you approach. "Oh, you are so heroic! And we are all so grateful for your heroic deeds. That dreadful Ramtor had cast a spell upon us to make us obedient. Thankfully he didn't ask much of us lordly folk; I suppose he had nefarious plans to attend to." After Ramtor takes control, the government becomes a purely autocratic one, with Ramtor making all decisions. Economy The economic structure of Meridell is very rudimentary, with simple trade lines established across the land. Trestin's primary production, albeit small, seems to be agriculture. White River is said to ship and trade all manners of goods, including ale to the tavern.Horxas says, "Oh, thank you for defeating that horrible wizard! Now the bridge is usable again, and we're finally able to get shipments of ale! My customers will be so happy!" Lakeside is not said to produce or trade anything however owing to the titular lake and surrounding forest, it seems clear the town is self-sufficient. Seaside, being a port, is centered around the export of saltwater fish but also exporting wood. They import grain and iron.Berig says, "Yar, well, this be the tranquil seaside hamlet of Seaside. Our main imports be grain and iron; our main exports be fish and wood." Meridell Castle, being the locale for the nobility of Meridell, does not produce goods but is likely instead involved with the trade of luxury items from other towns. See also *Terror Mountain *Lost Desert *Haunted Woods *Faerieland References Category:NeoQuest II chapters *